Persons suffering from injured lower limbs are frequently required to use crutches for mobility. However, crutches require more energy from the user than merely walking, and frequently, a crutch user may require rest. Prior crutch systems have not provided a convenient way to provide the user with such rest.
The present invention advances the art.